


His Place in the Middle

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Triangulum [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, So much comfort, and a brief threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is still troubled by nightmares about Hannibal, and they leave him feeling isolated and terrified. Except now, when he wakes and tries to curl inside the confines of his skull, he has company to help pull him out, and remind him that he no longer has a place under Hannibal's claws, but in the middle of their affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Place in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> It has been far too long since I added to this verse! I missed these three something awful.

Will saw it, in the dark of his room. Eyes that were black but reflected light that seemed impossible in the dead of night, seemed to drink down the moon and stars through the window as they watched him, breath coming in huffs through its nose. The stag’s head was held high, antlers large and reaching like claws- impossibly so, he wondered how it could even lift its head under their weight.

He stood by the window, pressed back to the lip of the sil dug into his back. His own breathing was rampant, labored, and he felt his muscles twitching under his skin. In his room, Will had nowhere to run, no way to get past the beast that boxed him in.

It gave him one final look, then bowed its head and charged, swiftly impaling him on its antlers, digging into his gut and chest and out his back, lifting him up as if he was nothing more than an ornament. Will’s head lolled back, but he was alive, breathing, lungs filling slowly, heavy with blood as it leaked out of him and onto the floor, as he smelled rich cologne and heard a man whispering into his ear that this was _for his own good_ -

Will sat up with a start, gasping for breath. His eyes darted around the room, but it was dark, quiet. No stag stood in the doorway, and the only sounds were his own panting, masking the soft breaths of both Adam and Lucas as they slept peacefully. Will looked down at his shaking hands, then climbed out of bed, not sparing to look back as he padded out of the room, through the house and past sleeping dogs, to the front door. The air that met him was cool- not startling, simply refreshing, smelling of leaves, of water. It might rain.

Will closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his belly, felt a slight pucker of skin below his t-shirt. He tugged it up, rested his hand over his bear stomach, ran his thumb along the winding scar that decorated his skin, white and pink, almost completely healed- physically, that is. Mentally, it was fresh and he felt Hannibal pulling him back against him and whispering in his ear that this was for his own good- that if knowing the truth meant Hannibal couldn’t have him, then he would make sure Will did not have to endure the disappointment of others.

Will placed his other hand on the wood railing of the porch, gripped until his knuckles went white and continued to stroke, wondering what it would be like to have Hannibal’s fingers on the scar. Terrible and wonderful, he was sure. Perfect and obscene. His breath rushed out as a shudder over took him, as the door to the house opened and a set of bare feet padded towards him. Lucas’s scent hit Will before anything else- like rainwater, like something fresh and crisp and cool.

He stopped behind him, slipping one arm around his waist, and Will relaxed back into him, felt Lucas’s hand cover his own.

“Did I wake you?” Lucas dipped his head down, nuzzled Will’s curls.

“Yes, but it’s okay.” He kissed gently at the skin below Will’s ear. “Was it about him?”

“Aren’t they always.” Lucas nodded, and his thumb rand along Will’s scar, carefully. Will shivered, shifted, pressed further back.

“You are safe, min kære. He cannot get you here.” Will inhaled again, trying to internalize Lucas’s faith in the safety of Will’s home- of the assurance that, over an hour away, Hannibal slept in a locked cell within a secure building. That he could never touch Will again.

“He can behind my eyes.” Will reached up, tapping at his own skull. “He’s in my head, Lucas. Sometimes I think opening my skull up is the only way to get him out.” Lucas’s hold on him tightened, his hand pushing Will’s away so he could lay his palm flat over Will’s scar.

“Then he would win.” He kissed at Will’s neck again, nuzzled. “Do not give him the satisfaction. Give it to yourself instead.”

“And how should I do that?” Will’s eyes were closed, the feeling of Lucas’s heat against his scar soothing, almost exciting.

“Be happy.” Will opened his eyes at that, turned around in the taller man’s arms, looked up at his dark eyes. “Be happy without him.”

Will fought it down, but a smile was creeping up onto his lips. He reached up, wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck, pressing up along his chest as he leaned up to seek out his mouth, kissing him slowly and sweetly. Locked within the man’s arms, for a moment Hannibal turned to smoke in his mind and was gone. He was the past, and Will had the present in his arms, the future still sleeping in his bed.

Will tilted his head, opened his mouth to Lucas, loved the way his hands locked onto his back and held him close, left Will was seemingly no way to escape.

But that was the difference between this embrace and Hannibal’s- Hannibal’s truly offered no escape, while Lucas would release him the moment Will truly wished it. With Lucas, he had to want it, and oh, he did.

“Come back to bed,” Lucas whispered, “It is going to rain. I don’t want you to get sick.” Will turned his head, looked out at the night for one last moment, and told himself the distance was enough- Hannibal couldn’t get him, not here at home, not with Lucas, not with Adam. He was safe.

He nodded and followed Lucas inside.

Lucas held the blanket up for Will to crawl into bed first, his body pressing close to Adam’s who was on his side, facing the wall, away from Will. Lucas than had the task of maneuvering over the two and into his spot against the wall. Will watched as he moved, as he was careful not to wake Adam, but as he settled in Adam pushed back against Will, giving a small moan and lifting his head.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, and Will slipped an arm around his waist, pulled him closer so he could nuzzle into his short waves, inhale the scent of apples that clung to him. He mouthed a kiss towards the top of his neck, and Adam squirmed, pressing back against him in a way that made Will rock against him once, out of instinct.

“Nothing, min søde,” Lucas whispered, leaning in to kiss Adam’s forehead. “Will had a nightmare, but we are both here now. Go back to sleep.”

Adam, mind still heavy with sleep, accepted the words and let Lucas slide an arm over him, his hand brushing up along Will’s arm, who kept his face in Adam’s hair, comforted by his scent, eyes closing, telling himself silently that he was safe, safe here.

He had barely slid into sleep when the crash of thunder tore his reality in two, and he saw the sky opening, opening wide- he did not think to wonder how he was suddenly outside, lying on the cool grass below the open stars. But that blackness, speckled with the sweet glow of the stars, tore herself open wide, and forcing itself through the dark and into the air was the stag, large with his bloody antlers, and suddenly Will knew his body was riddled with holes.

Will wanted to move, to lift himself from the ground and run, but he couldn’t- his limbs felt head, lead weight and ancient, and all he would do was stare into those black eyes as the stag closed in, pressed his antlers into untorn flesh to create new punctures, his hooves bracing him over Will as he planted him to the ground, pinned him.

_You think you can run, beloved_ came the bodiless voice that Will knew belonged to Hannibal, with his sweet accent and the velveteen nature of his voice. _But there is nowhere in this world where you exist that I do not. I am inside you, dear Will. I will always live on inside you_.

Will opened his mouth to scream, but his throat was filling with blood, up from his torn lungs, and instead the only sound was a drowning gurgle, all while the stag’s eyes stared into him.

Will snapped his eyes open, panting, staring up at the ceiling with wide, terrified eyes. Outside, thunder crashed, loud, felt to Will like it shook reality to its very core. He tried to untangle himself, but the blankets were caught on his legs, and he nudged Adam roughly by accident as he tried to untangle himself. The other man stirred, opened his eyes and craned his neck, trying to look behind him. In the dark, he caught only glimpse of Will, but saw that he was nearly thrashing, and quickly rolled over to his other side, facing him.

“Will?” His voice was soft, sweet in the dark, and Will stopped moving, turned his head to look at him. “Are you okay?” Will said nothing, tossed the blanket aside suddenly, but Adam was reaching out, pressing a hand against his chest to feel his panted breaths. He frowned. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Will wanted to shove Adam’s hand away, to curl up and escape and sink into nothing. But his voice- it was too perfect, and Will found himself reaching for the hand on his chest, gripping it, nodding, and suddenly Adam was curling up along his side, nuzzling at his jaw.

“Lucas used to teach me Danish words when I was scared,” Adam admitted, “Or he listened to me talk. Do you want to hear about Saturn’s moons? I’ve been reading about them recently. Did you know Saturn has sixty two? Can you imagine? They’re vastly different surfaces, like-“

Adam stopped when he felt a hand press against his lower back, and Lucas was leaning over him, focusing on Will, who caught his gaze, than dropped his head back to the pillows. Adam squirmed for a second between the two, before he sat up, pulling away from Will.

“Take my spot,” he whispered, and smiled as Will gave him a wide eyed stare. “You need it more than I do.”

Will didn’t move at first. It had become a ritual, a routine- Adam slept in the middle, Lucas near the wall, Will with the open room around him. That was just how it had been, and he knew Adam liked the routine, the predictability. For him to suggest changing it was enough to leave Will forgetting for a moment why they were all awake in the freshly born hours of the morning.

Adam and Will maneuvered carefully, until Will was lying in Adam’s spot, warm from his body, and suddenly Lucas had an arm around him, was nuzzling his neck, murmuring to him in words Will didn’t understand but found soothing. Adam took up residence against his other side, curling into him, peppering sweet little kisses along his shoulder, his hand pressed against Will’s belly. Beneath his shirt, Will’s scar burned hot, the fabric the only separation between it and Adam’s palm.

“Nothing can hurt you,” Adam said, managing to slip a leg over one of Will’s. “Not here. It would have to get through Lucas, or me.” Adam smiled into Will’s shoulder, felt one of Lucas’s hands drop over his, press it into Will’s belly, and in that moment Will felt as if he was drowning between them, suffocating in the perfection of this sweet boy who Will felt he had no business getting affection from- and the man who was holding him so perfectly, who whispered to him so hypnotically, whose mouth pressed so expertly against his pulse it could erase the invisible marks Hannibal had left behind with his own mouth.

A choked sob escaped Will’s throat, and suddenly Adam was leaning over him, kissing his forehead, the bridge of his nose- even the tip. “Don’t cry Will,” he whispered, “Lucas and I will protect you from anything.” He smiled, and that smile broke Will, who reached for him, wrapped his arms around Adam and held him as he kissed his mouth. Adam gasped, caught off guard, but pressed down against Will’s mouth in an honest way, the way that made Will trace his tongue along the seam of his mouth and _know_ he’d be allowed entry.

Adam kissed him like heavy butterflies, moved his mouth in a way that knew Will’s without needing years to learn him, his tongue tentative for only a moment against Will’s before they slid together in such a way that Will was pushing up against his body, groaned into his mouth and loved the way Adam swallowed the sound down and owned it. Against his neck, Lucas was pressing open mouthed kissed, a hand running down along his outer thigh, and suddenly Will wanted their touches, wanted to know _this_ was what was real, and now the stag from his dreams.

Suddenly he could remember every way Hannibal had ever touched him, kissed him, and he needed to cover every infected spot with Lucas and Adam, allow them to erase it all and set him back as a fresh white canvas to be reworked. Except this time, the artist would be himself, and his own fingers, and he would use Lucas and Adam like oil paint to create a masterpiece within himself.

Adam broke the kiss to gasp for breath, his pants landing against Will’s mouth, and Will was clutching at his hips suddenly, smiling into the dark. “You make me forget,” he whispered, and Adam smiled, laughed sweetly, and Will turned to look at Lucas, “You give me the security to let it go.”

“You will always be safe,” Lucas whispered, as Adam climbed off of Will, trailing his hand back down his chest, pushing at the hem of his shirt. Awake, alive, delightfully wanting to remind Will that _he_ was still alive as well.

“Show me,” Will whispered then, “Show me you’re real.” He saw Lucas raise an eyebrow, and he couldn’t keep his smile from staying. “You’re too perfect for me to not be dreaming.”

Lucas’s hand traveled from the outside of Will’s thigh to the inside, up to the juncture of his thighs, cupping him very gently, and Will let his eyes slip shut, exhaling through his nostrils so they flared as Adam pushed his shirt up to his ribs. He leaned over him, pressed his mouth to his belly, kissed gently, made his way to the long scar along Will’s abdomen. Lucas was rubbing him perfectly through his underwear as Adam’s lips ran along the scar gently, and Will gave a small sound, a broken whine, and then Lucas was stripping him, pulling his underwear off, guiding his shirt off, as Adam’s tongue traced the risen skin, as he whispered into the flesh and Will arched, slightly, whispered, “what?” and wanting to know what Adam was saying to him, to his scar.

“It’s okay,” Adam whispered, “We’ll make it better. You’re pretty, Will.” He kissed the scar again. “Don’t think this means you’re not.”

Will choked again, found breath only when Lucas was leaning over him to kiss him, mouth warm and wanting and he feel into it as Adam kissed back down his belly, his nose brushing along the thin trail of hair that led to his groin. Will reached a hand up, slipping it into Lucas’s hair as they kissed, as the other man’s tongue pushed into his mouth, teased his own, ran along his teeth-

And then Will was gasping around it all, nearly falling apart as Adam’s mouth opened up and sucked the head of his cock inside. He went to fall away from the kiss, but Lucas slipped a hand behind his neck, up into his hair, and held him there, taking advantage of Will’s surprise to kiss him even deeper, to taste every corner of him, Will squirming beneath him, gripping his hair harder. Adam, below, had wrapped a hand around his cock and was stroking, pulling away to lick and kiss at the head, his other hand reaching out, running along the back of Lucas’s thigh.

Lucas finally broke the kiss, leaving Will to gasp, give a cry as Adam swallowed him again, this time going beyond the head, his hand making up for what he couldn’t fit inside. His head tilted back, body arching, as Lucas reached around him towards the night stand, Will to lost in Adam’s mouth to notice, to care.

“Herovre, min søde,” Lucas whispered, patting the bed gently, and Adam shifted so he was along Will’s side, felt Lucas’s lips in his hair in a quick kiss as he continued to suck, squirming because his skin seemed too tight now, his body too hot beneath it. Every groan and whine from Will made his heart spike, but he didn’t reach to touch himself, he kept his attention on Will.

Lucas shifted between Will’s legs, spreading them more, and suddenly two slick fingers were pushing at his entrance, and Will was crying out as they pushed inside, as they filled him with the beginning of a familiar feeling- a full, grounding feeling that kept him there, in the present, with these two men.

“F-uck,” he gasped, reaching down and sinking a hand into Adam’s hair, the other gripping at the sheets as Lucas worked him open, slowly. Adam was moving his mouth and tongue at a slower pace now, to keep Will from reaching his peek far too soon- and it made Will squirm. Lucas added a third finger, curling them and Will cried out, eyes nearly rolling back. “Hnng, Lucas,” he gasped, “ _please_.”

Lucas pulled his fingers out, and in that moment Adam swallowed Will down as far as he could, distracting him from the empty feeling he suddenly had. He gasped, mumbled Adam’s name, stroking and tugging on his hair, and then Lucas was back, pressing the head of his slick cock to Will’s entrance, and easing in, slowly, _so slowly_ that Will felt every muscle, ever fiber opening for him, and gasped, eyes wide, head tilting back more, exposing his throat and not fearing that a stag would bite down into it, that he would be pierced with antlers and pinned to the bed.

His nightmares were far from his mind. Everything was filled by Lucas, encased with Adam, a protective layer of film against the rest of the world.

When Lucas was fully inside him he stilled, letting Will relax around him, before he moved, slowly, achingly so- long thrusts that slipped so deep inside Will every nerve was touched, but the pace left him groaning, whimpering, spreading his legs wider and wanting to bed for more- but not. Something about the slowness, the way it could build and tighten the coil in his belly so steadily kept him from it.

Adam was stroking him, releasing his mouth’s hold on Will’s cock to turn, catch a few glimpses of Lucas moving inside him, one of his hands slipping down and pressing against his own clothed erection, his body aching- wanting to be filled by one of the two, wanting to be touched by either, both, it didn’t matter. But he swallowed down the desire, his concern for his Will prominent over any desire he had, and carefully swallowed him down again.

Will tossed his head, not sure who he should be crying out to, who he wanted to do what- instead, he gave in to wordless sounds, whines and whimpers as Lucas filled him, rubbed along his prostate, slowly pulled back out, only to push in and fill him again. It was too much for Will, and he might have felt embarrassed that it was already so, if he had the mental capability left. As it was, he didn’t, and he was crying out, and Lucas was smiling down at him.

“Du kan give slip,” Lucas whispered, and Will didn’t understand the words, but it didn’t matter. Lucas’s voice was warm, affectionate- beyond loving, and Will closed his eyes, tipping his head back and easing into his orgasm, his muscles clenching Lucas, releasing, clenching again- rhythmic, as his cock pulsed once, twice, and then he was filling Adam’s mouth. The waves washed up over him, slower than usual, but they lingered, his body staying in the throws longer, until it was ebbing, ebbing, and he was warm and dizzy, Lucas still hard inside him, Adam still sucking on him gently, lips wet and pearly if he were to look and catch the faint light of the lightning in the distance.

At some point the storm had passed, had begun to leave, and none of the men knew when.

Adam pulled off Will, licking his lips, and then crawling over him, straddling him and leaning into Lucas, winding his arms around his neck and kissing him, letting the other man taste inside his mouth, whimpering as he got so close he could grind his cock into him. “You need to cum,” Adam whined, and Will hooked his legs behind Lucas’s at that, smiling, one hand reaching up to run along the back of Adam’s thigh.

“Please Lucas,” Will whispered, hand finishing it’s run of Adam’s thigh and kneaded along his bottom, making the boy squirm. Lucas said nothing, dipped his head down to find Adam’s mouth again, and resumed his thrusts, harder this time, and Will was teasing the flesh of Adam’s ass through his underwear and groaning, spreading his legs to the point that they ached and not caring, feeling each thrust ignite nerves that had just begun to cool down- and he was there all over again, ready to cum and Adam was a prefect weight over him.

He could hear Lucas groaning into Adam’s mouth, felt his rhythm begin to falter, and then felt the heat filling him, seeing stars behind as he found another orgasm, his body having nothing to give but he mewled none the less, head falling back. He heard Lucas panting, Adam swallowing them up, and Will forced himself to sit up, to pull his body away from Lucas’s. The sudden emptiness ached, but he persisted, wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist and tugged on his underwear, pulling them down to his thighs and pushing his shirt up, kissing as his spine as he reached around him, cupped his balls carefully and heard him gasp, his kiss with Lucas breaking.

Lucas bowed his head, found Adam’s neck, one hand reaching down to grasp his cock, stroking him slowly, making Adam squirm as both men lavished attention on him suddenly. His vision blurred, body wound too tight already, and when Will’s teeth grazed along the curve of his ass, when Lucas’s hand tightened just the right way, he was gone, crying out to them, singing in the black of night, and both men held onto him tight, guiding him through his orgasm.

Will wasn’t sure how they made it back down to the bed properly, but he was rolling onto his side and Adam was curling into him, kissing under his jaw and smiling, fingers dancing along skin, gripping and then releasing as he nestled into the crook of his neck. Behind him, Lucas wrapped an arm around Will, pressing along his body and kissing the back of his neck once. Will smiled, listened to Adam make a sleepy, happy sound, heard Lucas whispering against his neck,

“We love you, Will.” There was a smile in his lips as he spoke, and Will found his hand on his hip, took it, entangled their fingers together happily. He knew it was true- that despite the hell he had endured, that there was finally not one, but two people out there that loved him truly, that would protect him, bleed for him, if the need was there. They would lie with him, comfort him, they would give those small sacrifices that mattered the most.

Precious sleep, their spot on the bed when routine mattered so much. The small things that screamed love to Will, that made his insides go to butterflies and static.

He closed his eyes, sighed softly, and saw blackness, simply that. No knife, no burgundy eyes, no stag. He didn’t hear the sounds of Hannibal’s Harpsichord, or his sweet accent- he heard the soft breathing of the men around him, the rain in the distance. He heard peace, and for the night he grasped it, clutched it close and clung to it for as long as he could.

It might be forever, it might be for only the night, but it didn’t matter. Will was content to take whatever slivers of it he could get, for every moment with Adam and Lucas was worth an eternity of the torment he had endured up to this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Danish. Wouldn't it be cool if I did? So, yes, Google Translate away!:  
> min kære - my dear  
> min søde - my sweet  
> Herovre, min søde - over here, my sweet  
> Du kan give slip - you can let go


End file.
